You Look Familiar?
by PurpleKoala
Summary: Can people rekindle a love they once shared? Can they remind themselves what they felt back then..when they were in love..This story tells about one soon to be couple,that have forgotten each other and might rekindle...Sequel to Complicated? OFC
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own criminal minds. __This is a story that popped into my head. It might suck, Please read and review so I can tell how i did. It takes place on Season 1 of criminal minds. _

* * *

><p>I walked into my classroom, hoping to learn something new today about criminal profiling. I really wanted to join the BAU.<p>

"Ok, so we think about why this person and stuff." I asked

"Yes, it's called victimology and it will help make a profile and capture the unsub. Each of you have to master this." said Gideon

"Okay, victimology. I need it a lot….there done writing notes" I said to myself.

"Scarlett can I see you after class?"

"Yeah, sure"

Then some guy walked in. He seemed to be carrying a case file. It looked cool but the guy carrying it looked like a student here in Quantico. He reminded me of someone. He stopped at the door and tapped the file. He seemed to be signaling Gideon, Gideon then walked out of the class and so did the student looking guy.

I looked around the class and everybody had puzzled faces on. They seemed to be wondering what was going on. Whispers started going around and my friend Melody asked me a question.

"Pst, Scarlett. Why do you think that dude came in?" she asked keeping her voice low.

"I don't know. But he had a file, maybe he had to go solve it" I replied

"Maybe, but that guy there is cute...dibs" she said

"Yeah, ok." I said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in my head.

Class was over so we just walked out and went to lunch. We went to Burger King and sat down in the cleanest table we could find.

"Why'd you call dibs" I said, eating my fries

"Well he's cute, and remember that we agreed to call dibs on however we like and first person to say it got him" she said "so dibs"

"Well ok!" I replied

We talked and ate the rest of our meal then went back to our apartment. Melody and I walked inside and set our stuff down.

"Its cool that they have a place for the students to live in, its like the universities" Melody said as she put down her things then jumped on the bed

"Yeah, really cool. Its a good thing I already have a roommate, god know who I would end up with"

"Well I'm tired, good night Scarlett" said Melody as she trailed off to sleep

I went to the room and opened my bag, I was wondering what Gideon wanted to ask me after school. Instead, I just sat down and decided to read my book until I passed out because I was so tired.

I only lasted 5 minutes until I was out cold.

*****THE NEXT MORNING*****

I woke up to the smell of waffles. I walked outside and there was Melody making breakfast, and already in her blue shirt and khaki pants, ready for another day of profiling.

I got ready, ate and in a few minutes Melody and I were inside the car talking on the way to the building.

"I hope Gideon is here today." I said, driving

"I hope class gets interupted and that cute guy walks inside again." said Melody "He looks really cute and looks like a student here so I could go out with him."

"Ok, ok I get it, he's cute and all but don't bother me about it. You've said that about tons of weirdos and they only last one year with you"

"Hey, you've dated some weirdos in your time. Look at Ryan, he's in jail...what happened again"

"I told you already I was a witness for the Cops or something and it had something to do with a bear...it happened like 2 years ago" I said, laughing

"Yeah, weren't you 24 at the time?"

"No, I was 22"

"Oh, and didn't you date someone during that time"

"I don't think so"

We got out of the car and ran inside, we were almost late. I walked inside hoping Gideon to be there but it was only a substitute.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I do not own criminal minds. Sorry for not writing but i've had loads of homework and have had writers block. But thanks to the weather I've had more ideas. Please review and hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and this chapter is going to mention more from my last story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sadly we had a substitute today. I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Okay class, now I'm your substitute. ," said the teacher "Gideon is out solving a case and I do not know when he will be back, he told me you guys were working on victimology"

"Yeah we were, do we have any homework for today?" asked the guy sitting behind me, Jacob

"No you guys dont"

I was pretty bored after that so I just looked around for the next 2 hours. After one hour I drew a bunny, dragon, dog, and turtle eating a carrot. Then I had nothing else to do. I turned to look at Melody and guess what? She was looking at the door I mean staring at probably expecting that "cute" student to come in again.

"Pssst. Melody, why are you staring at the door?"

"Duh...I want that cutey to come in again!" she said whispering

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jacob

"None of your beeswax!" said Melody

"Come with us during lunch then I'll tell you"

"Okay"

"Pffffft, nosey" said Melody

Finally it was lunch. This time since Jacob was coming with us we decided to go to Denny's. We ordered our food then started talking.

"So who were you talking about during class?"

Then I told him the whole story about the guy who walked inside the class.

"Really, you like someone like that i'm way cuter and i'm pretty sure Scarlett sees that too"

"Eww no, your my friend and like a brother"

"Yeah thats just gross and the fact that I would do that student dude not you but you guys can totally double date with us later when we are dating"

"NO! there is no way I'm dating Jacob, no offense Jacob and its just that I really want Gideon to be back."

"I dont think he's coming back Scarlett, and i'm fine with you not dating me but you will...one day"

"In your dreams"

We all went back to my room and sat down to watch a movie since we had nothing to do.

"Ohhh Scarlett lets watch Inception...did you tell Jacob about Ryan?"

"Who's Ryan?"

"Melody! Ryan is in prison and we met Jacob the first year we were here"

"Scarlett who's ryan?"

"Ryan is this guy I dated that abused me later he went to prison thanks to me because got crazy"

"Oh"

"Okay, peoples I've got popcorn!"

Then Melody sat down, and played the movie. After a little while and by that I mean 2 movies I was getting pretty tired, me and Jacob were the only people left awake.

"Well Goodnight, Jacob. When your leaving you can just leave and stuff." I said yawning "See you tomorrow"

"Okay, but tell me first what happened that made Ryan crazy"

"Fine" then I sat down and started telling the story

"It was two years ago, me and Ryan broke up, oh and by the way I might not remember everything" I said "Anyway i went to meet him up somewhere i think and then later some people arrested me and then I led them to Ryan and they arrested him."

"Wow some explanation"

"Oh well Goodnight"

"Why wont you date me?"

"What is it with these questions!" Then I sat back down. "Well just like I said your like a brother."

"Hmm okay, but cant we give it a try." Then he leaned in to kiss me.

"No, i'm sorry." Then for the weirdest reason our lips met.

"Well I guess now we are going to give it a try"

"Fine, but tell someone and I kill you"

* * *

><p><em>Okay now this is how Reid is doing after 2 years. This is episode 10 season 1 "The popular kids" In this episode Reid tells Morgan that he has been having nightmares.<em>

_**In the**** woods...**_

"Her eyes Reid, they were wide open. There was something different about them its like they were looking at me." said Morgan "Like she knew, I asked for a victim and here she was. Thats when it started for me, that at the night I would see those eyes, they were dead eyes accusing eyes and it got to the point where I would see them when I wasnt asleep, everywhere I went I saw those eyes.

"What'd you do?" said Reid

"Gideon, he knew I didnt tell him, I was like you I didnt want to tell anybody. He just...he knew." said Morgan "And he sat me down and he just kinda talked me through it. I still have the nightmares to this day...just not nearly as often. But when they come back I know how to handle them better."

"What'd he say?" asked Reid

Then a car approached and the driver got out of the car.

"Did you find her?"

*****LATER ON THAT NIGHT STILL IN THE WOODS*****

Then the teenager grabbed Reid and held a gun to his head.

"She wasn't supposed to be with him" he said "It was his run, he runs it everyday not her"

"Cory listen to me! We can fix this but you gotta let Reid go." said Morgan

"I never meant to hurt her but make no mistake, I will shoot your boy right now"

"No you won't"

Then he cocks his gun and says, "I am not a desperate man. PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"Okay alright you win"

"Drop it...DROP THE GUN!"

"Okay, okay you win...putting the gun down...your in control Cory. Let him go"

"For the evil is mans best force, man must become better and eviler" said Reid, still having the gun against his cheek."

"What" asked Cory

"Thats what its about right, Sara throughster The Superman. There is no moral obligation for killing someone if your superior to them. She was speaking metaphorically about evolving as a species."

"Your just a horny kid who wanted to get rid of a cheerleaders boyfriend." said Morgan

"No!"

"Yes!" said Morgan

"That was never my intention"

Then Reid pushes him to the ground and while Cory is falling he pulls the trigger and BOOM! went the gun. Then Morgan pulled him up from the ground and punched him in the face.

"Your alright?" asked Morgan, looking at Reid while holding Cory

"What happened?" asked Reid, gasping for air

*****EVEN LATER ON IN THE JET*****

In the plane, while everyone is sleeping Gideon comes and sits right in front of Reid.

"Reid, Debra Louise Addison" said Gideon, holding up his wallet showing a picture "Her husband Tim, kids are Amber and Keith, 8 and 6. 1985 Debra Louise was walking home from school, she was abducted. She was 13, we profiled the unsub and we were able to locate her before he harmed her, she writes a letter to the BAU every year, she updates us on her life."

"Thats nice but..."

"We all have bad dreams, everyone on the plane. Who wouldnt? We had the worst of humanity, see the depths of deprivity, dream of monsters and..."

"In my dream there's a baby in the middle of a circle, and there's someone on the other side and I can't get to her before..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, in Scarlett's room...<strong>

"So when did you and Jacob become a thing?" asked Melody, stirring a cup of coffee

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I saw you two kissing yesterday at night" said Melody "So much for brother and sister, and don't worry I'll keep it a secret"

And with that she walked away into her room in her reindeer pajamas.

"Oh brother" I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own criminal minds. I hope you guys like the story. Well there is more to come. I still have my writers block so this chapter might suck. This takes place during September and this chapter also shows how much Scarlett has grown from last time when she dated Reid. Now she's just kinda like him._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Why'd you start dating him anyway." asked Melody coming out of her room dressed in her clothes.

"We accidentally kissed and decided to keep it a secret."

After they came out of the room and walked inside the car.

"Well, maybe you'll meet that dude you were dating when you were helping the police find Ryan."

"I told you, I wasn't dating anyone"

"Whatev's"

Then the two of them got out of the car and Melody ran inside class.

" Melody..." said Jacob with an excited look on his face

"Man-Whore" said Melody

"Well you should be happy for us...I will treat Scarlett just right."

Then Scarlett came inside the class and sat down, then started taking her stuff out.

"Good Morning, "

"Good Morning Scarlett"

"Wait how do you know my name?" Then I looked up and saw Gideon there.

"Yeah I was able to get this day off to give you your homework" said Gideon "I will also be here for 5 months then I will have to go again"

"Cool"

"Okay, Jimmy pass these out"

Then, Gideon gave Jimmy a stack of fake case files and each had one name on it.

"Okay class, what Jimmy is passing out is a project I want you guys to work on for the next 3 months" said Gideon as Jimmy was calling out names "So, Jimmy is going to give you 4 fake case files and I want you to solve them. You can have a group of 6 but each of you will have 4 files, so there will be 24 files in total. You need to give me a profile and the result, or criminal and keep a journal that marks the steps or says how you guys solved the case. The best team will come with me to the BAU and try to solve a real case with the team and me."

"Whoa!" said Jimmy, as he called out the next name "MANDY!"

"Okay, so it would be like may 7th- Today we went to the persons house and talked to the family. In the end the team that wins again wil try to solve a case with the real BAU team, which i'm in, but I will be checking each file. So you may get into your groups, or find a group and be sure to separate yourselves into computer analyst, profilers, and communications liason."

Then the whole class started moving and there was talking everywhere.

"Hey, Scarlett. Wanna be partners" asked Melody

"Yeah, ok. Hey Jacob wanna be in our group?" I asked

"Sure!"

"Okay, all we need now is 3 more people. Call Matt, Sara, and Mina. See if they wanna be in the group too!"

"KK!" yelled Melody as she went jogging up the aisle.

A minute later I see her coming down with a girl that has short blonde hair(sara), a girl with long solid black hair (mina), and a boy with freckles and short brown hair (matt)

"Okay, who wants to be computer analyst?" I asked as everyone was settleing in.

"I will" said Mina "I'm awesome with computers"

"I call communications liason!" said Sara, raising her hand

"Okay, so the rest of us are profilers" I said

Then we all decided to get luch together and talk about our project.

"Okay we can do Mina's files first" said Sara

"Yeah okay!" said Mina, looking really excited.

"We can start tomorrow and guys please bring your notebooks." I said

"Okay" replied everyone

"Great, we are soooooo winning this" said Melody

"Having a problem there Scarlett?" asked Matt

"I can't use stupid chopsticks" I retorted, struggling with my chopsticks.

Then we drove back home, Melody slumped on the couch and watched some spongebob while I got a book that I was reading and started again.

"You read pretty fast!" said Melody turning her head. (Pssst, Patrick you know whats funnier than 24...no what?...25)

"Really, I can only read like 18,000 words per minute."

"Isn't there something else that you have though, that makes you get 100 on all the tests Gideon gives us though, like something with your memory"

"You mean photographic memory then yeah, I've gotten that somehow"

"And you've learned tons of crap"

"It's not crap, its information"

"Well anyway, what are you reading now?"

"I'm reading a book called Satanic Serial Killers by David Rossi, supposedly he was a member of the BAU then retired."

"Oh cool"

The next day I came inside and saw my group there waiting for me with notebooks waiting for me.

"Ready to start" I said, then we started writing

_May 5- "Okay, now Julie Brooks was found dead in an alleyway when she was walking home from school. She was stabbed 37 times," said Sara, our communications liason."Nobody has reported anything, and the weapon was left at the scene."_

_"Look at the hesitation marks" I said "It could show remorse"_

_"And the way he crossed her hands on her chest" said Melody_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm glad you guys like it. Please review because it lets me know how i'm doing with the story. Well this has more journal entries and finally the profile for that file that they are doing now. This chapter is also going to describe certain characters like Morgan, Reid, etc. Ex. Melody kicked down the door and I soon heard clear!. Who is the only person we know to kick doors, Morgan so in the group she is Morgan. Like that, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After school we met up at my room. We continued working on our project.

_May 6-We walked inside the house and decided to talk to Julie's parents._

_"How are you, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. I'm Dr. Martinez , and this is Sara, Matt, Jacob and Melody. Were here because we're investigating your daughters death. We are really sorry for you. May we ask you some questions?"_

_"Okay, sure" said the mother, trying to hold back the tears._

_"So, was there anything that your daughter started doing, or was she hanging out with anyone."asked Melody_

_"No, and just her friends. She was good, the best daughter we could ever have."_

_"Please why would anyone want to kill her!" said _

_"I don't know, but we suspect it should be with anyone that had a grudge around her"_

_"Well there was this one girl who got mad at her, remember honey she told us" said _

_"Yeah, she was crying said that the girl threatened to kill her."said _

_"Umm, what grade was she in?"_

_"She was a Junior."_

_"Okay, umm thank you. Said Matt_

"Okay guys what do you have so far" I asked

"Well in mine we are already finding the unsub" said Mina

"By the way where is Sara and the profile, we need to turn that in"

"I dont know"

Then Sara walked inside the room with coffee for all of us and sat the profile on my notebook.

"There you go." said Sara

"I ran out of ideas for my story" said Melody

"Well at least we have notes on them" said Matt

"Yeah, I don't wanna do this anymore" Melody replied, and got up from her chair and decided to watch TV.

"Come On." I said "We need to do this, we only have like 4 weeks until the month ends."

"Fine, but can't we split this up, you know to do it faster?"

"No, we have to do it as a team"

"Fine, mommy!" said Melody, and got up from the couch and continued writing

_"Hey, hows it going Mina?" asked Matt_

_"Really, fine. You profilers don't need me that much."_

_"Yeah we do, I need you to get us a list of kids in Julie's Junior class."_

_"Sure can do, lovebug"_

_"Thanks, and stop whining like a baby"_

_"Well use me more often and I will stop or will you prefer to spank me?"_

_"I will use you more often then"_

_"Kk, see later sugar"_

_Outside the house, our team leader, Jacob was talking to Sara,__"Okay, Sara i'm gonna need you to organize a press conference, we have the profile"_

_Later the team went back to were they set up and the press conference started._

_"We are looking for a male, in his 16-20's that will most likely talk, or socialize with other people." said Jacob_

_"You won't notice him at first because he is always talking every chance he gets, but he will also be aggressive from time to time." said Matt_

_After giving the profile, and Mina telling Matt who was in the class we went and found out who were her friends._

_"So, were any of you guys walking around or walking with Julie before she was murdered." I asked_

_Out of nowhere a hand raised up and she started telling em who she saw._

_"I saw the guy wearing some sunglasses and a darkgreen hoodie. He saw me and started chasing me but luckily I ran inside a store and changed my clothes and put on a wig while I was there, I was able to get out safely." said The girl. You were able to see that she had purple hair and 2 peircings on her ear._

_"Thanks, oh and by the way do you know anyone who didnt like Julie?"_

_"Yes"_

_Finally after finding our unsub and arresting him, we came back and after me winning a game of poker and chess, we finally finished that case._

"Finally! Second case, this time I'm not putting a ton of details" I said

"Umm, Scarlett we are on our third case" said Jacob

"Well, fine. Two down, 22 files left to go."

Now the group was in working mode. They all wrote profiles, entries in their journals, and ate popcorn until they were passed out. Mina was left drooling on her book, Scarlett was sleeping on her jacket, Melody had her hair all covered with popcorn, Jacob was passed out on the floor with the book on his face, and Matt was on on the floor and it looked like the chair fell or collapsed.

* * *

><p><em>After 1 month, of Jacob and Scarlett dating, Melody and Matt fighting with each other over who's turn was it to do the profile, and Mina with Sara writing non-stop in their journals...the group only had 19 files left to go.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm glad you guys like it so far, and the group is getting pretty fast with these 24 files. This takes place during the first week of December. Mostly focuses of the relationship between Jacob and Scarlett, with a little bit of journal entries._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Happy Thanksgiving!" I yelled as I walked into the class room.

"It's past thanksgiving" said Melody

"Sorry"

"Okay class, i'm gonna let you guys take your seats now and keep working on the project." said Gideon.

December was Gideon's last month here with the rest of us before he was back at the BAU working with the team.

"Ummm, Scarlett's group come here. I want to see what you have done so far" said Gideon

We walked over and I turned in my notebook. I few minutes later Gideon called us back.

"You guys sound like a really good team in this, and from what I see when you guys are working is that you guys at like certain people from the real BAU team."

"Thank you, Gideon." said Mina

"You guys work really well that I might take you guys if you win and let the person your like mentor you instead of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Melody

"Like the person who is computer analyst in the group which is Mina, acts like the real computer analyst then if you guys win then you can stay longer than the 3 weeks I planned originally but you guys can go there and be taught how to do that job, in this case computer analyst, by that person."

"Amazing!" said Matt

"Score!" said Jacob

"Keep up the good work"

He gave me my notebok back and we sat down to talk about it.

"Do you think we could win?" asked Mina

"Of course, you heard him" said Melody "But, none of us have a relationship going on in there right Scarlett?"

"What do you mean by relationship, none of us in reality are together...right?" asked Matt, looking more confused than ever.

"Whoops, might as well tell the rest, Jacob and Scarlett are."

"Really?" asked everyone else

"We've been keeping it low though" I said

"No wonder why Jacob hasn't talked that much eversince this group formed"

"Yeah" said Jacob

We talked and wrote our last few journal entries until we left.

_August 13- We delivered the profile and went off to the crime scene one more time._

_"Now why would he take his anger out on prostitutes?" asked Sara_

_"Remember that he felt violated and angry after he found out his mom was one" said Matt_

_"Thats true, and the hesitation marks around the stab wounds at the morgue could show signs of remorse" said Jacob_

_Back where our stuff was set up, I was making a chart, or at least labeling a map trying to figure out where his next target would be._

_"Wait, if this was in Rattlesnake drive then the difference between that and Cactus court was only 35 miles, and same with the next and same wiht the next." I said to myself_

_I immediately picked up my phone and called Mina, telling her to look up something._

_"Mina, look up everything within 35 miles of Rattlesnake drive."_

_"Sure, smartsy"_

_"Okay, got anything."_

_"All I got is a house, or at least apartment building orther than that there is just forest"_

_"Can you tell me the address."_

_"34568 nw Dallas street"_

_"Thanks, now can you look up any prostitues around the area."_

_"Okeys Dokeys...I've got some prostitues near the building, and some retired ones"_

_"Okay, send me the list..." (You've got an email) "Nevermind"_

_"Anything else "_

_"Umm, no not for now"_

_"Okay, call me when you need me"_

_"Will do"_

_I hung up and directly called Matt._

_"Okay, I found out that between every dumpsite its 35 miles so the next one should be 35 miles from Rattlesnake drive. I had Mina find me anything and all she found was an apartment building with some some prostitues around."_

_"Okay, give me the address"_

_"34568 NW Dallas street"_

_"Okay, and the list?"_

_"I'll narrow it down to a few people"_

_I hung up and called Mina again, we had to narrow this list down._

"Missy, lets go get something to drink, we're the only ones left in class" said Jacob, tapping my shoulder.

"Man, I was in the zone" I said getting up

We drove to a bar and after a few drinks Jacob could tell I was getting drunk.

"You know Jacob, your the best boyfriend i've ever had."

"Same here"

"And, since i'm past 18 we could get married and drive off into the sunset"

"Isn't it to early to be thinking about that"

"No, we get one of those flying cars and drive off to a land just full off drinks...I got it, Whiskey Valley, or Margarita Ville."

"Okay I think you've had to much to drink" He said getting up and getting my hand

"Noo, I'm living life to the fullest. And i'm loving it, man...you know you look weird from here"

"Okay, lets go...I'm driving"

"Noooo, I haven't seen Reid yet! Where is he?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about" he said practically dragging me out of my chair, but I held on to the seat.

"Zamboni...Zamboni zebra! don't let him take me..." I said

And with that I passed out but the last words I heard I swore were from the zebra...he was saying, "Dude...give up. Your gonna go eventually. I'll always be in the drunk side of your heart though, in there."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, shaking and in Jacob's warm arms. I had a total headache and was soo confused.<p>

"What happened, the last thing I remember was writing in my journal and then drinking like 5 margarita's...I think it had something to do with a zebra though..."

"Yeah, you got drunk and mentioned a Whiskey Valley, Zamboni Zebra and some guy named Reid."

"Hmmm, holy shit, I have to go to class. The group needs us..." I got up and was instantly pulled down.

"Noo, I texted them, they'll be fine and i'm staying here to take care of you. Who's Reid?"

"I have no idea, but as long as your staying here i'll stay here too."

We stayed the whole day at my room and a few hours later Melody came inside and set her stuff down.

"Today was sooo stupid" she said, picking up her journal

"What happened" I asked, moving Jacob's sleeping head from my shoulder, "It can't be that bad!"

"Well, we finished all of our files then we went to give them to Gideon but he said that all of us needed to be finished." she said putting the journal down and getting some water from the refrigerator

"Okay then i'll get finished, but I have to wake up Jacob first"

I kissed Jacob and said "Come On, we have to finish to win that stuff he told us about"

He woke up and got his journal, then we started writing our last entry.

_December 1st- We got inside the car and rushed to abandoned warehouse. Francis had to be kept there._

_"FBI!" screamed Matt_

_"Sally! We know you have Francis in there" I screamed_

_Matt kicked down the door and we all went inside, a little while later we heard Clear from across the hall._

_I opened a door and there was Francis, tied up but Sally wasn't there._

_"So, FBI found me. Go ahead try to untie him, do it and I shoot him. Put the gun down." she said and she cocked the gun._

_"Sally, I'm . You took Francis just because he looked at another girl while dating you." I said, Putting my hands up_

_"Sally!" yelled Matt, and with that Sally turned around and I pushed her and got the gun._

_Matt then arrested Sally and soon we were on the jet back to Quantico._

"Finally, done!" I said, putting my stuff back, then Jacob finished his too.

"Okay, we'll just have to turn it in with the rest of the class, Hopefully we will win" Melody said, as she was channel surfing

"We'll win i'm sure of it" I said


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm glad you guys like it. I've been slammed with homework everyday so its getting pretty hard to write this, but its getting better. My writers block is still here and i'm starting to get blank on what to put for the next chapter. The next chapter will be the next week in December. We learn a lot more about Scarlett and her memory gets better and better, who knows she might remember what happened 2 years ago. Well here is chapter 6._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I walked inside the class and sat in my seat.

"Okay, class. Now you guys will have a few minutes to get with your group and make any finalizations to yuor project before turning it in and next, next friday I will tell you who won." said Gideon

"Guys come on" I said

We got together and started talking.

"Okay, now we are going to win this for sure, but I just want to say that we work really well as a team. I love you guys" I said "Group hug"

We hugged each other and I got the journals, and files, and profiles and we turned them in.

"Okay, now lets say the unsub stabbed our victim multiple times but before they did that they gouged their eye out. What would that show?"

Melody raised her hand, she looked really anxious to answer it. She was jumping up and down and making monkey noises.

"Melody."

"It shows that they don't want their victim to see them. But also shows signs of aggression."

"Back it up"

"Well, if they gouged their eye out they obviously don't want their victim to see them so they might not feel confident, but if they stab them multiple times then they show aggression because the unsub might've had an abusive past or something bad happen in his/her life."

"Good, now can anyone tell me about Jack the Ripper?"

This time I raised my hand while everyone else was flipping back through their books looking for information about him.

"Scarlett"

"Jack the Ripper" is the popular name given to a serial killer who killed a number of prostitutes in the East End of London in 1888. The name originates from a letter written by someone who claimed to be the killer published at the time of the murders. The killings took place within a mile area and involved the districts of Whitechapel, Spitalfields, Aldgate, and the City of London proper. He was also called the Whitechapel Murderer and "Leather Apron." "

"Good, how did you remember that?"

"I have a photographic memory"

"Good, do you read a lot?"

"Yes, i can read 18,000 words per minute, i've gotten to that number by practice"

"Okay, umm can I see you after class?"

"Yes, okay."

"Now class..."said Gideon

I payed no attention for the rest of class. I was too busy wondering what Gideon wanted to see me for. Finally it was the end of class. Now it was time to see what he wanted from me.

"Scarlett, you sound a lot like a friend of mine. I picked him right off the rest of the class."

"Really wow"

"Yes, and he is just like you kind of...sit down"

"Wow, okay"

"Now, can you tell me what is your IQ?"

"180"

"Okay, and tell me your hobbies"

"Well, I read but you know that, I play chess and I read some books made by David Rossi"

"Interesting, you good at chess?"

"I consider myself pretty good, surely not as good as you but good"

"Hmm"

After a while I finally went home and sat down then I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Now is Scarlett's dream portion of the story, this is copied off my other story.<em>

"Sooo, why do you have pictures of us at home?" said Morgan

"I knew you guys would find it. Haha." I said, I had confidence and knew what was my plan.

"Fine then, I see you like Reid. Hahaha. Tell me why do you like our scrawny little friend there." said Morgan, laughing at the thought of me and Reid together

"I don't like him. I just trust him, what is it bad to have trust?" I said looking at Reid then back at Morgan

"No, you really like Reid." Morgan chuckled. Then, he received a phone call from Hotch.

"You are lying missy, you are obsessed with Reid."

"No, I am not. Go ahead call him in here."

"Fine i will then." Morgan then went outside told Emily what Hotch told him and they both stared at Reid. Reid was just watching Scarlett's behavior. Then they told him.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" I scremed, I got up sweating and got a glass of water.<p>

I called Jacob but it seemed like a bad idea that I did.

"What, okay. Wait can't Melody comfort you?" asked Jacob, I could hear him yawning

"Yeah, but umm nevermind."

"It's okay, its like 2:00 a.m. in the morning I'll come but wake Melody up."

"Okay, thanks"

"Your welcome love you"

"Me too"

I went to go wake up Melody but I accidentally fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again, this time its further in the dream.<em>

We drove until we got to Pembroke Gardens then we got out of the car. Reid looked really puzzled but I had to remember to stick to my plan.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked as I grabbed him by the arm, again and got on the sidewalk

"Somewhere I know you will love." I replied smiling at him, still holding his arm. "Oh, sorry." then I let go.

"It's fine. Well i'll say i am looking forward to it" We walked, past Banana Republic, and Hollister. We stopped right in front of Stir Crazy.

"This is where you are taking me?" he asked trying to find out where it is that we are going to

"Just shut up!" I said playfully "No, not here. You know for a criminal profiler you cannot tell a lot can you?" We just had to cross the street to get there. 3...2...1...NOW!

"Well if you just tell me where we ..." He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. I already took him by the hand and had dragged him to our first stop tonight.

"Here we are!" I yelled at him He looked puzzled. "Surprise! "

"Barnes and Nobles...Why?" he asked exhausted. I sat him down then started explaining my plan to him about how I was going to make this date bad ass.

"So it all started the day you Morgan said you were having a date with me. You looked sad and I could tell so thats why I left you the note." I explained I saw his face put things together "Then this morning I went to your friends and asked then everything there is to know about you, Dr. Spencer Reid, thats right I learned your first name too."

"So they told me you read 20,000 words per minute so I decided to take you here first. Come On lets go inside" We went inside then I pulled him to the kids section.

"Why are we in the kids section?" Spencer asked still putting pieces together in his intelligent brain

"Well this is the only place with chairs. I don't want to sit on the floor." I got two books that I knew he would like and sat him down right next to me. I put the book on his lap, then he looked at it.

"Off Armaggedon Reef." he said then looked up from his lap to find me already start reading the book. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I had to get a head start because I know you will finish before me" Then I kept reading After at least an hour I looked up to see Spencer still sitting down next to me but with at least 20 books on the other side. Then he looked up to see my mouth open.

"Oh are you done yet?"

"No, but its ok."

"No its not fine finish reading the..." To late I already dragged him to Starbucks, got a giant chocolate chip cookie and two cups of coffee.

"I can't finish this myself!" I taunted and put sugar in both of the cups

"Fine...ummm can you give me my cup I need to put sugar in it"

"Um, No you don't I already did...here you go" I passed the cup to him and he picked it up and started drinking it.

"Wow most people don't put as much sugar as I do"

"Well I am like you then." Then both of us ate the cookie and then left. And by left I mean I dragged him out of there and we started walking around the shops looking at the lights. We stopped at the fountain and sat down. To make him feel comfortable I scooted over and made it seem like we were friends because as I knew, he thinks i'm obsessed with him.

"Now its my turn to lead." said Spencer and with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. Then he got up and got some water and sprayed it at me.

"Hey!"I yelled, laughing

"Let's have some fun"

"Well ok then" I got up and got some water and put it on him. It looked like we were kids playing in those fountains at Disney. By the time we were done and tired out we were soaked. I tapped him and he looked at me then I said softly,"Lets go to your apartment. I need you to get something from there."

We drove and drove and drove until we got there and I entered.

"Wow, this looks like my room." I remarked, looking at his bookshelf "Ok anyway get your pj's your going to need them." He got his jamies and we left off to my house.

* * *

><p>I woke up to knocking on my door, and let Jacob in, apparently Melody woke up to the sound of the door opening.<p>

"Okay, lets go I'm tired." said Melody.

Then we sat down and I told them about my dream.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm really glad you guys liked it. It was really fun to make. Whoops, almost forgot. I have to give credit to the website I copied the Jack The Ripper stuff off of. .. okay, there. Well here is chapter 7. This chapter will be mostly about the dream and Scarlett's memory, with a little_ _bit of romance and Reid remebering a little too._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Wow, so Reid is some guy in your dream?" asked Jacob

"What, i'm losties here Scarlett" said Melody

"I got it" said Jacob, he yawned then started "Okay, now a few days before I took her to get drinks outside and after like 5 margaritas she got wasted and said crazy things, but in the end before i got her and left she mentioned some guy named Reid"

"Ohhhh"

"Yep"

"Okay, anyway. Who is this guy?" I asked

* * *

><p><em>Again this is copied off my story. Except this part.<em>

Reid was sleeping on the jet back from South Carolina. He seemed to be dreaming about something pretty weird and unusual to him.

*****Reid's POV*****

Scarlett still jumped but less. Finally when the main characters kissed she just looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"No, its just really corny because it happens in every movie."

"Yeah but not only in movies"

"It always happens though, I mean when people are talking a lot, or after something bad happens, or during those sweet moments."

"You know sweet moments happen all the time around people" I said doing that corny yawning trick

"It's not going to happen" she said

"I know, i'm just tired"

"Ryan, pulled that trick all the time"

"I am just tired!" I mocked

"Let me make this easier for you then"

"Ok then how"

"you do it like this" And with that, Scarlett tapped Reid's right shoulder, even though she was on his left, and when I looked at her she kissed me instantly.

"You see, I am the master"

"I guess you are, just like chess I surrender" I said, looking all happy-like

"So you like the date now"

"Yeah, it was really nice."

* * *

><p><strong>***Scarlett's POV***<strong>

"Okay class, now it has been one week since you guys have turned in your projects." said Gideon "I've graded a few and everyday I will give you a clue on who moves on in the project there is 5 stages, i will tell you guys who is moving on everyday. There are 6 groups, one will be kicked out and 5 will be left running"

"Wow" whispered Jacob "This is like survivor"

Everyone got anxious to see who was moving on in the project, then again we all wanted to meet the BAU team.

"Okay, the groups that are moving on are: Jessica's, Henry's, Rodney's, Riva's, and Scarlett's. I'm sorry to the group that lost...tomorrow I will tell you the four moving on in the project.

We worked until we couldn't anymore and finally we left for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this is how the BAU team is doing, they are having a day off. Finally!<em>

Reid walked inside and set his bag down on his seat.

"Hey, pretty boy what has happened to you?" asked Morgan

"Nothing really, hey Morgan, have you ever had any bad or weird dreams?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like dreams you have no explanation for"

"No, not really...why?"

"Well last night I had this dream that I was with this girl named Scarlett and me and here were on a date and we kissed"

"Well, maybe it did happen...I don't know...Good job pretty boy"

Morgan walked away and left Reid standing there stirring his coffee.

"Hmm"

* * *

><p>"Hey Scarlett, whatcha doing?" Mina asked<p>

"Nothing much, I'm meeting Jacob, Melody, and Matt here, we're gonna go get something to drink. Like go to the bar and stuff."

"Oh, cool...Can Sara and I join along?"

"Sure, as a winners party"

* * *

><p>"Okay! Another round!" said Matt, holding his budlite in the air<p>

"I think thats enough for all of us, I do not want to relive the drinking problem." said Jacob

"You know, I've never actually told you guys this but i'm a vegetarian!" said Mina, moving around

"Okay Mina, now I think Jacob is right you've had enough. But have you met my friend Wally Walrus?" said Melody

"Okay, its a good thing I got soda this time, I could not imagined what would've happened to me." I said, holding a Sunkist can in my hand "Now where's Sara?"

"Oh she's just over there in the bathroom." said Jacob

"Phew! I am glad that Sara doesn't drink"

"WAllY! WALLY WALRUS! WALLY!" sang Melody

"We better get to someones apartment." said Jacob

"Yeah, but who's?"

"Let's go to yours...its closer"

"Yep, you get Matt, I get Melody and Sara gets Mina" I said...I got a Margarita and held it above Melody "Melody, here melody...get the margarita!"

"You know i'm not stupid, I will not get that margarita"

"Sorry, but I have to do this" I said, I got her hand and lifted her up and carried her to the car.

Sara put Mina next to Melody and Matt who for some reason were kissing.

"Melody knock it off!" I said and I got inside the car.

We drove until we got to my apartment and we shoved Matt in one room and Mina in another. Melody we just had to wake up.

"Okay this is what I do, I get a cup of water and...SPLASH it into her face." I said

Nothing happened.

"Lets just let her sleep then." I said

We put her in the same room as Mina and left. Sara just wanted to stay over like a sleepover so I luckily put her in the extra room Melody and I had. Luckily in each room we had bunkbeds.

"Okay, no we are finished...Mina and Melody in one room...Matt and you are in the other...and I will have to bunk with Sara." I said, then I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>"Reid, what's wrong"<p>

"Nothing Garcia, can you look up or think of anycases we had involving a Ryan or Scarlett?"

"Okay, I will use my powers of wisdom to look up what you seek"

"Thanks, can I have a lollipop?" (VIBRATE!)

"Nope, nothing came up...sorry honeybunch"

"Well, okay"

"Why did you want me to look that up?"

"I had this weird dream involving two people like that."

"Hmmm, well ask Gideon... maybe he knows."

"I will then tomorrow, don't stay too late." Reid said as he walked out of the room

"I won't, don't worry Reid...you'll find your princess"

Reid went back into the room to ask Garcia something else.

"What do you mean"

"Sorry I heard you and Morgan talking about a girl named that"

"Ohh"

"Yeah, and BTW here is a lollipop" said Garcia, then she threw him the lollipop.

"Thanks" said Reid, he fumbled but didn't catch it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for liking my story you people. Well Scarlett's group is in the top 5. Now here is some more. If you guys have any suggestions for the story you guys can tell me. This will mostly have or at least involve the BAU. Reid will be trying to find out who his "princess" is. But sadly something will happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Hey, Scarlett. Do you think we are in the top 4." asked Mina

"I'm sure of it. We are awesome."

"Cool, the pressure is killing me" she said walking to her seat.

"Okay class now the people moving on are: Jessica's, Henry's, Rodney's, and Scarlett's. Open to page 24 and start reading about serial killers" said Gideon, walking to his desk.

All I had to look forward to is tomorrow. Then I opened my book and began reading.

* * *

><p><em>This is what Scarlett is reading right now. Remember that Scarlett can read 18,000 words per minute. I put a little star to say where she is. I'm gonna try to put up the website I got this from so I am not accused of plaigarism. You guys can skip over it bacause all its doing is teling about some serial killers. You can read it if you wan to. I kept the ones I thought sounded cool. library/crime/serial__

**MOST NOTORIOUS**

**Ted Bundy: ** The most frightening of serial killers: a handsome, educated psychopathic law student who stalked and murdered dozens of young college women who looked very much like a young woman who broke off her relationship with him.  
>Bundy was a very adept and glib con artist who faked a broken arm in a sling to convince young women to help him carry his textbooks to his car. Once there, he battered them with a baseball bat and carried them off for ghoulish rituals.<p>

**The Zodiac Killer:** The notorious and very bizarre serial killer who called himself The Zodiac remains one of the world's great unsolved cases. In Oct., 1966, a girl was viciously murdered in Riverside, California when she permitted a man to help start the car that he had intentionally disabled when she was in her school library.  
>This homicide began a ghoulish series of murders that panicked the people of the San Francisco area. For years the Zodiac taunted the police with weird ciphers, phone calls, insulting and cryptic messages.<br>Even though police investigated over 2,500 potential suspects, the case was never solved. There were a few suspects that stood out, but the forensic technology of the times was not advanced enough to nail any one of them conclusively.

**SEXUAL PREDATORS**

**Green River Murders:** Scores of women murdered in the Seattle area results in the longest running homicide investigation in U.S. history. Finally DNA evidence points the finger at Gary Leon Ridgway as the killer. His unsuspecting wife tells of their remarkable relationship.

**UNSOLVED CASES *(scarlett's here)***

**The 'Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run'**: Kingsbury Run cuts across the east side of Cleveland like a jagged wound, ripped into the rugged terrain as if God himself had tried to disembowel the city. At some points it is nearly sixty feet deep, a barren wasteland covered with patches of wild grass, yellowed newspapers, weeds, empty tin cans and the occasional battered hull of an old car left to rust beneath the sun. Perched upon the brink of the ravine, narrow frame houses huddle close together and keep a silent watch on the area.  
>Into this bleak industrial graveyard, walked the well-dressed, handsome and highly educated Eliot Ness, fresh from victories over Al Capone, playing a cat-and-mouse game with a most brilliant and diabolical serial killer.<p>

**PARTNERS IN CRIME**

**The Birnies**: David's insatiable sexual appetite caused him to enlist wife Catherine into abducting, raping, and eventually, brutally murdering four women in the their Perth, Australia, love nest and torture chamber at 3 Moorhouse Street. David's cruelty finally got to Catherine who couldn't stand to participate in another murder. The victim escaped and resulted in the capture of the two serial killers.

**KILLERS FROM HISTORY**

**Albert Fish**: This gentle-looking, benevolent grandfather cleverly lured children to their death, then devised recipes to eat them. This cannibal model for Hannibal Lecter is a study in criminal psychology and a true enigma. His wife thought him to be a wonderful husband and his children believed him to be a model father. What inner torments caused him to drive many spikes into his pelvis and tell people that he looked forward to his execution?  
>John Borowski's film about the demented child killer is an engaging piece of visual art that has raised the bar on this type of subject.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now this is how Reid is doing. Sadly Reid forgot about the dream he told Morgan and Garcia. Now this is season 1, episode 18 "Somebody's Watching" or otherwise known as the episode Reid gets kissed in. This takes place the next day and last night.<em>

"Spencer! Spencer Reid! Hah" said a guy, walking to Reid. "Dude, dude. Look at you" he said while giving Reid a hug "You look just the same, look at you dude nothing changed...spencer was the only 12 year old in our graduating class. Just the same"

"Thanks, this is special agent Jason Gideon, this is Parker Dunley we went to highschool together as you can probably gather." said Reid

"Hi how are you?" asked Gideon

"Hey" said Parker

"This is a beautiful gallery"

"Oh thank you, thank you"

"Jason a big contemporary art enthusiast" said Reid

"Well, we're exhibiting four upcoming artists in the show" said Parker "Everything's for sale and I could swing you a nice discount for a friend of..."

Then two people walked inside, one appeared to be wearing a dress and had blonde hair while the other had a nose piercing and had dark brown hair. and Parker turned to look at the one with blonde hair.

"Lila! Hey, guys come on" said parker walking toward Lila

"Do I look 12yrs old to you?" asked Reid looking at Gideon as Parker was hugging Lila

"14" said Gideon

Then they walked toward Lila.

"Spencer, you ever meet a a real movie star?" asked Parker

"Movie star" said the girl with a nose piercing "Please she's a supporting role in a television series about beach volleyball...totally blue collar."

"I'm Lila"

"Hi..hi..I...I'm R...Reid.. I mean I'm Spencer you don't have to call me Doctor?" said Reid looking confused.

"Well.."

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"Excuse me, Hey! You I told you, no photo's in the gallery...out!" said Parker, leading the camera person out

The one with the nose piercing walked away and went to Gideon.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Jason Gideon, I'm a friend of Reid's..."

"Have you seen my work"

"No"

"Okay"

"Thanks" said Lila, getting a glass of champagne while Reid signaled no. "So anyways...your not from around here are you?"

"Me? No i'm a... we're running a training service about profiling for the los angelas police department."

"Profiling?"

"Yeah i'm with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI, I psychoanalyze crime scenes for the better understanding of the criminal"

"Psychoanalyze? Are you doing that to me right now?"

"What no."

**Later On...**

Reid walked around the set with his coke in his hand and Morgan was not that far away. He stopped right next to Lila at the coffee machine.

"Sorry if I was insensitive last night."

"Your only doing your job right"

"Yeah"

"Then there is no need to apologize" she said, drinking her coffee "ughhhhh" Then she got Reid's coke and drank some.

"You don't mind sharing with me do you?"

Then Reid shook his head no.

The bell rang which ment Lila had to go, she took of ehr robe exposing her bathing suit and left.

Reid then started drinking somemore.

"You dont mind sharing with me do you?" sadi Morgan laughing

Reid spit some coke back inside the bottle as if he was choking and started leaving.

"Shut Up"

"Go get 'em lover!" said Morgan, laughing

**Even Later On...**

"Feel anything yet?" asked Lila wearing a robe

Reid was just standing there staring at a painting.

"There's something definitly appealing about this one."

"Start" she said walking toward the pool taking off her robe.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim"

"What...no...Lila!"

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

SPLASH!

"Lila, you cannot do this"

"5 minutes...go get a suit in the house"

"What noo, i'm not gonna grab a suit...noo"

"Join me"

"noo i'm not going to join you"

"Why not"

"Your being pursued by a psychotic killer who shoots people in the head!"

"Ahh i'm not gonna stop living my life...i'm not"

"Well i'm begging of you, while you please get out of the pool"

"Really spence you should live a little"

"Live a little, i've known you for 48hrs. I feel like i've already aged 10yrs"

"I can't be that bad"

"Yes you are that bad"

"Fine will you help me out at least"

Then Reid bent over to help her out.

SPLASH!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, thats so funny, laugh it up Lila."

"My clothes" said Reid, as Lila moved closer to him.

"You should've worn the suit"

Then they started kissing. Click! Click! Click!

"This is completely inappropriate."

"How about this"

Then they started kising again. Click! Click! Click!

"Noo, there is this thing called transference"

"You don't like me"

"What"

"You dont like me"

"No no" (cause I like you)

* * *

><p>"Scarlett!" said Matt<p>

"Yeah"

"Well I was wondering, who am I in the journal"

"Oh your the door-breaking specialist"

"Cool, thanks"

"Welcome"

I was looking forward to who was the last three today, especially since we were almost done.

"Okay, the last 3 remaining are: Jessica's, Henry's and Scarlett's...Now we are going to go around and when I call your name then you tell em a serial killer you read about yesterday...Melody!"

"What! Ted Bundy!"

"Jacob!"

"Umm, the Birnies"

"Matt!"

"Albert Fish!"

"Sara!"

"The Mad Butcher Of KingsBury Run!"

"Mina!"

"Green River Murders"

"Scarlett!"

"The Zodiac Killer!"

"Good"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to whoever is reading it, but I'd love to get reviews becasue it let's me know how I'm doing with the story. Either way thanks. Hope you guys like it. This will involve the last episode in season 1, better known as the fisher king. And this will include the winners of the contest._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next day Melody came in and set her stuff down. While Scarlett was reading Dracula on the couch.

"What were you doing for the past like hour or so?" I asked as I put down my book

"I was out doing my fitness training"

"Oh, why?"

"Because I want to be fit when I join the BAU"she said closing the fridge "Why don't you do the fitness?"

"I wasn't good at it and they let me not do it, I'm not good at anything not involving books"

"Interesting, well at least your memory can help you"

"Yeah"

"Man, my arm hurts, how am I going to do my homework now?"

"Aren't you ambidextrous?"

"English please"

"You are able to use both hands"

"Nope, only right handed"

"Hmm wow"

"Watcha doin'"

"Reading Dracula"

"I hear its good"

"I haven't read it since I was 12"

"Wow"

"Yep"

Then Matt, and Jacob barged inside the room. Matt was wearing a t-shirt with some shorts. He seemed to be carrying something, maybe he had fitness training like everyone else.

"Hey, Scarlett" said Jacob, panting

"Hey, Matt...Jacob...sorry but what do you want?"

"Oh sorry Melody left her bag at the field." Matt said, panting as hard as Jacob

"Thats not mine" Said Melody

"Oh, to Sara's" said Matt, blushing as he left

"What was that about?" said Melody

"Jacob told me that he was mentioning you a lot, eversince that time you guys got drunk and started kissing" I said

"Hmmm, I think I remember that"

* * *

><p><em>"Okay! Another round!" said Matt, holding his budlite in the air<em>

_"I think thats enough for all of us, I do not want to relive the drinking problem." said Jacob_

_"You know, I've never actually told you guys this but i'm a vegetarian!" said Mina, moving around_

_"Okay Mina, now I think Jacob is right you've had enough. But have you met my friend Wally Walrus?" said Melody_

_"Okay, its a good thing I got soda this time, I could not imagined what would've happened to me." I said, holding a Sunkist can in my hand "Now where's Sara?"_

_"Oh she's just over there in the bathroom." said Jacob_

_"Phew! I am glad that Sara doesn't drink"_

_"WAllY! WALLY WALRUS! WALLY!" sang Melody_

_"We better get to someones apartment." said Jacob_

_"Yeah, but who's?"_

_"Let's go to yours...its closer"_

_"Yep, you get Matt, I get Melody and Sara gets Mina" I said...I got a Margarita and held it above Melody "Melody, here melody...get the margarita!"_

_"You know i'm not stupid, I will not get that margarita"_

_"Sorry, but I have to do this" I said, I got her hand and lifted her up and carried her to the car._

_Sara put Mina next to Melody and Matt who for some reason were kissing._

_"Melody knock it off!" I said and I got inside the car._

_We drove until we got to my apartment and we shoved Matt in one room and Mina in another. Melody we just had to wake up._

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah" said Melody<p>

"Well, at least Gideon told us to come to class later today"

"Yeah, lets get going"

"Yep"

They drove in the car, and the whole time it was just quiet. Nobody was talking or doing anything. The only thing that was happening was that the radio was on. Finally after a long drive they got there.

"Okay class" said Gideon, as Scarlett and Melody ran inside "Now the top two winners are: Henry's, and Scarlett's. Tomorrow I will be announcing the winners...now when I choose on you tell me at least one serial killer that you have read about and give me a little bit of facts about that person."

"Oh man, gotta look through" said Sara

"Sara!"

"Ohh crap" she said under her breath"Umm, Well, Charles Manson. He umm created a hippie cult group called "the family" and he convinced them into killing others on his behalf"

"Okay, good enough...Henry"

"David Berkowitz killed six people and wounded seven others in New York City in 1976 and 1977, and came to be known as "Son of Sam".

"Okay, now Mina"

"Well, umm, well. I don't wanna go"

"Okay then, Jacob. Then Matt"

"Pass"

"Pass" said Matt, really fast after Jacob

"Oh come on, Fine. Scarlett"

"Theodore Robert Bundy born on November 24, 1946, Burlington, Vermont, U.S. died January 24, 1989, Starke Florida Ted Bundy: Alias: Chris Hagen. Serial murderer and rapist, one of the most notorious criminals of the late 20th century in the U.S. Between 1974 and 1978 he raped and killed young women in Washington, Oregon, Clorado, Utah, and Florida. He confessed to 28 murders, but estimates make him responsible for hundreds of deaths. Bundy became a celebrity, following his escape from custody in Colorado in 1977. His charm and intelligence drew public attention. His case inspired a series popular novels and films devoted to serial murder; which outraged feminist criminologists, who felt Bundy was romanticized by the media."

"Not fair she has a photographic memory" screamed Henry

"Nobody knows that I just study my stuff...but yes I do" I said

"It doesn't matter"

As they kept fighting Gideon announced to the class that he had to leave. Sadly after class Henry kept fighting with Scarlett over her memory.

"Just because your super smart your his favorite"

"No, i'm not perfect"

"But your a genius"

"No, she just has a photographic memory, and IQ of 180, can read 18,000 words per minute, and has 2 PhD's" said Melody

"See" said Henry

"Okay, Melody shut up" I said

* * *

><p><em>While Scarlett was fighting with Henry after class. The BAU team was going over a case. By the time we go back to Scarlett it will be the next day.<em>

"Hour be none?" said Morgan

"3:00 p.m." said Reid "Garcia told me where to find you"

"3:00 p.m."

"Its medieval, the hours used to be divided by intervals, prime 6:00 a.m., tearse 9:00 a.m., sex 12 noon, none 3:00 p.m., and versp 6:00 p.m."

"Reid, don't ever leave again" said Elle

"medieval thats why the language changed" said Gideon

"everything this guy does is a clue" said Hotch

**Later On...**

"I told you there was one rule" said the unsub

"No"

"One rule"

"Stop"

"Do you not consider that holding a press conference is going outside the team for help"

"Listen"

"One rule!"

"Listen to me we can talk about this"

"One rule!"

Then she reached for her gun but it was too late the unsub had shot Elle

* * *

><p>"Stay calm " said Reid, as he approached the unsub<p>

"Ask the question Sir Persival" said the unsub

"I told you i'm not persival, my name is Reid from the FBI, you were in the hospital with my mother Diana"

"If you want the grail you must ask the question_"

"She's not a grail!" said Reid, getting closer to the unsub "She's your daughter her name is Rebecca"

"My daughters died in a fire, and my son, and my wife"

"No Rebecca lived"

"No, your mother she explained it all to me"

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, who'd forget to eat if she was properly medicated and supervised"

"She said that Rebecca was never real, she didnt exist in the first place"

"She does exist and we are here to help you"

Then Reid pushed the door revealing a man with bombs all over his chest

"Hotch, Morgan, I think i'd be better if you guys waited downstairs...Mr Garner and I are just going to uhh talk alone up here"

"Go ahead Reid but we are staying right here"

"Ask the question and i'll be healed, and you may get the grail...just ask the question sir knight"

"I can't"

"Heal me"

" and fisher king wound cannot be healed by somebody else, see its not a wound to the body, its a wound to the memory, a wound to the mind. It's a wound that only you can find and a wound that only you can fix"

"Jus ask the question"

"There is only one question there is only one very important question. Can you forgive yourself?"

"I couldn't get to them"

"If you tell me where rebecca is, you can save her now...tell em where Rebecca is"

"You already know, I sent your mother the map"

"What map?" Reid said, backing out of the room

"Can I forgive my self"

"No I can't"

"RUN!" said Reid turning around as the bombs went off. BOOM!

* * *

><p>"Scarlett, come on. We can make it to the class. This is Gideon's last day then tomorrow he goes to work with the winning team." said Melody, pushing me off the bed<p>

"Ughh no...fine...let's win already"

They went running to class and once they got inside, Gideon got up and got the winning results.

"Okay, now the winners are: Scarlett's team. Okay, can the winning group see me after class. The rest of you start reading about the BAU"

Our whole group was really excited. This was it. Tomorrow we were going to meet the BAU, and probably be mentored by the people we are most like. Yay. From that time on it went really fast. Time flew by. Finally after the class left Gideon told us what we needed to know.

"Okay guys, now congratulations. I'm going to let you guys be mentored by the people you are most like and tomorrow we are going to the office. Now I need you to bring a GoBag, a notebook, and your "A" game. When we get in you will follow me to our unit chief's room, then we will meet the rest of the team. Once we get our case I will tell each of the members who they will be mentoring. Please don't be afraid to help us solve the case. Tomorrow in the morning come over to the class it will be open and we will get going. If you want to you can bring a journal too, to write in."

"Yay" Mina screamed

* * *

><p>"Hey, pretty boy!" said Morgan, calling after Reid<p>

"Yes"

"Find out who your princess is?"

"No, but i'm sure i will"

"Okay"

"Remember that tomorrow our mini us will be coming in and we need to teach them, we all agreed remember. Or did that eidetic memory of yours backfire?"

"No, I remember"

"Okay, see you"

"Me too"

Then Morgan went into Garcia's room.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey hot stuff"

"So did you help find Reid his princess"

"Nope i had nothing"

"Wow, he didn't we have a case involving a Scarlett"

"Yeah, now I remember, she was going on a date with Reid and they were really alike"

"Yeah, i'll tell him tomorrow that we figured it out"

"Okay, tomorrow i'm going to find as much information as i can"

"Okay, see you tomorrow sugar"

"Bye"


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for not upating for a while but I've been feeling a little down. I feel like noyone is reading because I haven't been getting any reviews lately. But once again thanks to whoever is reading the story. Well today is the day Scarlett goes to the BAU. I will be using the episode "Empty planet" to my advantage. We won't be hearing from some characters today._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I woke up early to the sound of my alarm blaring random noises. I got up, woke up Melody, got dressed, and started getting my GoBag ready. I wanted to be the first one there really bad.

"Melody, get up!"

"Fine! But to tell you I was dreaming about that cutey that walked in."

"Yes that guy, whatever he is. Well maybe he is in the BAU and you get to see him forever now."

It felt like it was just yesterday when Melody mentioned the cute guy walking inside the class just to get Gideon out of class.

"Okay, now clothes go inside a GoBag if I am right"

"Can I pack my GoBag with you?" Melody asked, she was already wearing a zebra striped shirt with some black pants

"Sure" I said, by now I was wearing a pure white shirt with some black pants and a sweater over it, with a cute purple scarf that I got a long time ago.

"Okay, shirt, pants, notebook, other stuff" said Melody, just shoving things inside

"Yay, now we eat breakfast" I said

For breakfast I made a pancake for both of us and we each had some orange juice and we set off. We drove and the drive seemed to take forever. Finally we made it. It was cold outside but luckily we both had jackets on.

I walked inside the class to see Gideon with a GoBag, and nobody else inside the classroom.

"Morning"

"Good Morning Scarlett" said Gideon, "I had a feeling you guys would be the first in the class"

"Yeah, I woke up Melody"

"Well when everybody comes then we will go"

It seemed like nobody else wanted to go to the BAU with us. The time ticked on and on and on and on until finally the rest of them came in.

"Okay, to the car."

"Finally"

It seemed I was too excited because I was the first to leave the class and almost get run over by a car getting out of the parking lot.

"Let's go" said Matt

"Come On, Come On" said Sara

"Shotgun!" I called

After a grueling 30 minutes in the car we got there. I got out and decided to calm down. There was a fine pine scent in the air, the building looked really professional, and there were tons of people in suits going inside.

"Okay, wear these pins. They will set you apart from everybody else" said Gideon, passing out laminated FBI ID cards that said "Student" and had our names.

Finally, we went up the elevator and there were the glass doors. We walked through and I got the handle and pulled it open, I felt the coldness of the doorknob and saw my fingerprints on the glass. I instantly thought"I LOVE THIS PLACE!"

I saw a bunch of people sitting in cubicles and we walked all the way to the unit chief's office.

"Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner but you guys can call me Hotch. We are happy to have young profilers here. Gideon who is my pupil?" asked Hotch

I was just standing there, sucking all the excitement in. I was a statue.

"He is right here. Umm Jacob step forward."

"Hi, I'm Jacob. Its a pleasure to be meeting you umm Hotch?"

"Yes, well i'll see you guys later, you can put your GoBags in the conference room."

"Ok, follow me guys"

We walked to the conference room and put our stuff down, then we went to the another room to meet somebody else.

"This is our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia." said Gideon

"Hi uhh sir, who is my pupil. Please. You guys can call me Garcia or Penelope" she asked

"This girl here, Mina step forward."

"Hi, umm nice to meet you. I love computers as much as the next person."

Then we set off and we went to the cubicles, there were three more people for all of us to match up with.

"This is Derek Morgan, he is our door breaking specialist and a profiler"

"Hi Gideon, these must be the students you were talking about, I'd like to see who is the same as Reid...my pupil? "

"Yeah, Matt step forward."

"Hi, umm yeah hi"

"Not much of a talker huh, you guys can call me Morgan"

Then two more people came up to us.

Then we saw the last person. I could tell he was my mentor. There was a look of anxiousness in everyone's face

"Okay and last but not least is the youngest out of all of them, Dr. Spencer Reid."

I listened for that then I felt bumping on my arm, it was Melody.

"What!" I whispered

"It's cutey patootie!" she said looking all romancy.

"Okay he's my mentor so knock it off and find another guy." I said, and looked back just in time to catch what Spencer was saying.

"Hi, umm, hi. Umm Gideon can you tell me who I will be mentoring" said Reid

I instantly felt like this was my moment to shine.

"Okay umm Scarlett, forward please."

I stepped forward and waved at Spencer. He waved back. The other profilers face had a look of shock like, how does she compare?

"Hi, i'm uhh Scarlett. I'm your pupil." I said

"Yeah, uhh hi. Uhh, hi"

"Melody, your going to have to be my pupil because there is noyone else for you, but when we find someone your like then you'll be their pupil" said Gideon

"Okay, Gideon" Melody said

Then, somebody walked inside and announced that they had a case. She looked just like Sara, looks like that was the communications liason.

We went inside the conference room, and Gideon told us to sit with our mentors so we got used to them. Then Garcia walked inside.

"Uhh Morgan I got information of that S...uhh nevermind. Can I see you outside real quick"

"Excuse me" he said, then walked outside "What?"

"Thats Scarlett, she's Reid's pupil?"

"Yes, I know. I think they don't remember each other at all."

"Well shouldn't we tell him?"

"Not now, later on like next week"

"KK"

Then they walked back inside. Gideon made us sit down next to our mentors and I was just full of excitement. And it was partly weird because I was the only girl with a boy mentor. They told us if we thought anything then to say it, because it could help solve the case quicker.

We listened to the tape and then Gideon introduced Sara to the communications liason,or JJ as she told us to call her.

_"I'm sorry did you say a bomb sir?" said the 911 operator_

_"Yes, on a bus, in the city where it all began...get my message out"_

_"Message? Uhh what message"_

_"That this is the only the beginning, until it all brought back under control..people will die"_

_Then it cut off._

"In the last 20 minutes virtually identical threats have been made to most of the coast to coast networks in the country." said JJ "Its the same information just slightly different words"

"so its not a recorded message or script just a measure of confidence" said Morgan, flipping his pen while Matt was just sitting taking notes

"He could've easily just called one network this guy obviously wants attention" said me and Reid at the same time.

Everyone looked at us weirdly. Then we continued.

"Thats typical behavior for a personal cause bomber" said Gideon, holding a cup of coffee "One bomb has a fine line package. Its like a bunch of phone calls which magnify it a million times"

"We have the additional recorded calls being gathered for assesment" said JJ

"Networks say the calls came from a restricted number 2 have given limited permission to trap and trace the lines if we need to." said Garcia, while Mina was sitting all patiently

"You got a news organization to agree to a trap and trace?" said Hotch, while Jacob was looking lost this whole time.

"Who can say no to me?"

"This is not like the arcadia, they don't call unless they bomb something" said Morgan

"At homeland's security request we are going to keep this quiet until we've assessed the situation" said JJ

"This doesnt look like a hoax" said Hotch "He's calm, reside and it looks like he's made his decision to do it"

"Plus he said this is only the beginning, the beginning of what, and he also said until it is brought back under control. What's it, he has to call back and if this threat is'nt followed by an event noyone will take him seriously" again Reid and I said it simultaneously

"So we're gonna tell the media to go with the story?" asked Garcia

"Absolutely not" said Hotch

"Threats like this with an unspecified location would just cause tremendous panic" JJ said, leaning over the table

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Garcia

"Unfortunately all we can do is wait" Said Gideon

* * *

><p>All of us came out of the cars and started walking toward the crime scene.<p>

"So seattle is where it all began" Spencer and I said

"We just need to find out what "it" is and off the top of my head I can think of grunge music and overpriced coffee"said Morgan

"That doesn't seem significant enough for terrorism"both me and Spencer said

"For a personal cause bomber it only neds to be a significance to him" said Gideon.

Melody, Jacob, Matt, and Sara came out of the car and quickly went to their mentors. I was just there next to mine looking at the crime scene filled with excitement.

"Agent Nick Kasey, seattle field office" said the agent, walking toward Hotch to shake hands

"Agent Hotchner" he said, then turned to introduce everyone else "This is Spencer Reid, SSA Morgan, Agent Jareau, and SSA Gideon. We also have some young profilers with us...Have you identified the device"

"Its like a small pipe bomb attached to an umbrella" he said, eyes squinting because of the sun

"I'd like to take a look at the bomb fragments as soon as I can, I have bomb squad experience." said Morgan, while Matt just looked up and the look on his face turned to excitement.

"How many people were on the bus when the explosion went off?" asked Reid, this time I didn't say it at the same time as him. I was to busy looking around in aww.

"25 including the driver, explosion killed two...the driver and a young male. Injured 7" Agent Nick Kasey said, as we walked with him to the bus

"Pipe bomb on a crowded city bus and only two people were killed."

"Had to admit it had a really small charge...the two dead were close to the bomb at the time of detonation."he said, then took out a little notebook "Sylvia Kohen, a passenger, found the umbrella at her seat. Said a young man volunteered to take it to the driver for her, pretty broken up about it"

"Have you questioned and debriefed the rest of the passengers" asked Hotch

"I have their information if you want to talk to them" he said.

Hotch looked at the bus then asked "Did you get their positions"

"I'm sorry what" Nick kasey replied

"Where they were on the bus"

"No"

"JJ maybe you can recontact the passengers and map their locations"

"Yeah you got it" said JJ

"Nobody saw who left the umbrella" said Gideon, following Nick Kasey to around the other side of the bus

"No, but you know from a spot it looks like and old detonator from the corner over there" he said


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the continuation of the last chapter. Once again, Enjoy and thanks to whoever is reading this. Means the world to me to know that someone is reading it. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"You say remote?" said Morgan

"Limited frequency remote" he said

"Like a garage door opener?" Reid and I said together. This time he looked back at me, and I waved and had a face that said "No i'm not mimicking you..I meant to say that"

"Something like that" Agent Kasey said

"Thats awfully risky" said Morgan, as Gideon climbed up the bus."Anyone on this bus could have detonated the bomb accidentally"

"He used a remote detonator from the corner...did he want to be close enough to see what happened or did he need to be" said Hotch walking around the corner of the bus "It had to be mechanically"

"Those are pretty limited he probably needed to be"

"And he might've been nervous"

"Maybe that made him stand out, I can make a public service announcement encouraging anyone who was in the area at the time of the bombing to come and contact us." said JJ, her eyes squinting because of the sun

"Well we do need a press conference and will cause the unsub to call us" said Gideon

Then we all split up to do our things. JJ, Hotch, Jacob, and Sara went to go give the press conference while Morgan, Matt, Reid, and I went to go check out the bomb.

**Later On...**

"You know what Reid, this is for you guys too." said Morgan, looking at us while holding something that looked like a remote "The bomber could've bought this at any old toy store, you take a remote control car, plane, boat, attach a detonater like this to the motor and pft! Instant fourth of july."

"I get it" said Matt, looking like he's going to laugh until I shot him a look that said "This is serious, don't get in trouble"

Then someone walked right inside the room we were in.

"How you doing? I'm Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are with the BAU. And they are some of our students or pupils, this is Scarlett Martinez, she's Reid's pupil, and Matt Parker he's mine."

"Caussandra Akins, Cass or Case works too...bomb tech" she said, shaking hands with morgan.

"Thats a really nice reconstruction" said Morgan, looking at the object he took from Cass.

"Oh it wasn't that hard the explosives were limited and uhh the fragments when I compared it, it looked okay"

"Okay so tell me what else you have here"

"Besides the light explosive load, he used dry peas." Case said, handing Morgan a bag

"Dry peas? He chose a a shrapnel, that wouldn't do to much damage outside of specific range. What is he trying to do minimize his kills?"

"It also has a picture engraved on it" said Case, showing the picture to me and Reid. Reid took off his glasses and looked at it.

"Its a robot with an arrow through it" said Reid, looking at Morgan then at me probably expecting me to say it at the same time.

"Anti Robotics?" asked Morgan

"Doesn't the city center use smart buses?" I asked, while Reid just looked shocked.

"Smart buses." said Matt

"Yeah, high tech they use time sensors on them to give out arrival departure time."

"It went automated last year" said Case

"So he's anti-technology?" asked Morgan

"Maybe." Reid and I said.

*****WHILE GIVING OUT THE PROFILE*****

"He is, but its a to vague of a description for our purposes, Douglas shaker catergorized bombers as criminal,group cause, psychologically disorganized, and personal cause bombers. And we believe this guy is a personal cause bomber." said Reid

"Do you have the notes?" asked Matt

"I have it in my head" I said

"Show off" he replied

*****LATER ON*****

"Another bombing!" said Melody

"We should be used to this, so yes, another one" I said

"Do we get to go?" she asked

"No, only our mentors go" I said sarcastically

"Oh come on, we'll be late"

We went to the bombing, which appeared to be at a gas station. Case had just finished calling clear.

"It's his manifesto" said Reid, picking it up.

"whoa, he's so smart" i heard melody say

"shhh this is serious" i replied

"sorry, he's just so smart...and cute"

"eww he's my mentor"

"remember dibs..." Melody said, as she walked away because we were leaving.

*****BACK AT THE STATION*****

Reid and I were writing things on the board while everyone else was discussing the manifesto.

"He calls himself Alegro" said Gideon, looking at the white board

"Wait what was that?" we both asked, now looking at him

"He told me to call him Alegro"

"Of course, it...yeah its a book" we both said

"Yeah it better be"

"No like an actual book, a novel I read as a kid, its called empty planet by one hit wonder, author David Hansberry" we said, excited

"Its got it all, techoweights, minutionts, its robots that take over the world once they find out how to reproduce with humans. Esentially humanity is lost in technology, and the hero of the book is a twelve year old kid named Alegro" I said, standing up. Reid was trying to say it along with me but got lost in my words.

"Morgan have Garcia look all she can on empty planet,"Said Gideon, then he looked at Reid"David Hansberry"

"Uhh Hansberry" I said, quickly. Reid looked back to see my face and all he saw was excitedness

"Sorry, I understand your the mentor. I just got so excited" I said, then got up and went back to the board. Then I heard them continue.

"Yeah cook, he developed microsoftware for computers" we said, laughing "that can replicate themselves"

"So his target was a non-smart bus" said Hotch

"Alegro and his army not only assasinated robots but they also killed the scientists that were responsible for creating them" said Reid

*****during the interview with dr. cook****

"So why are we doing this again?" I asked Reid

Then he looked back at me, "because umm..umm to see if he wants protection or not because he is part of...what happens"

Then I laughed, "okay cool, thanks Spencer..umm I mean Reid..sorry"

"Its fine, why'd you call me that though?"

"I'm used to calling people by their first names, except Gideon."

"Ohh" then he looked back, and I noticed I was blushing

"Not for the man that put the bomb on the bus yesterday" said Reid "He seems to be obsessed with the science fiction novel, empty planet by David Hansberry"

"You familiar with the book?" asked Gideon

"I'm friends with the author" he said


	12. Chapter 12

Okay sorry for not writing, for a while. I was bored. And I made a poll on my profile, I'd love it if you guys checked it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Did you know he's friends with the author, S_I mean Reid" I said, looking at Reid

"Well, no"

"Oh but well uh nevermind"

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, that well its not important now"

"Oh okay then...and its fine if you call me Spencer"

"But won't it be weird, this is my first day here and your letting me call you something else then what people usually call you"

"No its fine, Morgan calls me pretty boy, JJ calls me Spence, and you'll call me Spencer"

"I like that. I don't want people to call me by my last name"

"Oh really Martinez"

"Ughh I hate it when people do that, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Wow, so you read empty planet though?"

"Yeah, its been a while for me though, I read it back when I was around..."

"Get back to me on that, lets listen...Scarlett"

"Spencer...like the name...or should I call you Dr. Spencer, or Spencer-roo, or_"

"Just Spencer"

"Ohh okay then." Then we kept listening

"Our minds sequences and.." said Spencer, trying to explain

"I understood him" snapped Gideon

"By a government goon squad...I don't think so" said Dr. Cook, then he stormed out.

"So, you gonna read the book again Spencer-roo" I asked, while he was writing this down

"Yeah maybe, shouldn't you be writing this, I am your mentor"

"I know..I have a photographic memory though. So i remember everything"

"Oh really, Martinez"

"Lets play hard then, Spencer Reid...and you are going down!" I whispered.

"You ever talk to someone who wants to continually show you he's better than you?" asked Gideon

Then Morgan made a gesture toward Spencer and said, "everyday"

"Garcia found the author of the book, Dvid Hansberry is just a pen name, the real name is_"

"Ursula Kent, professor for post-modern literature at st. dennis university where the floppy disk bombs were sent" Spencer and I said, once again at the same time

"Anyway, JJ is contacting her, we can go see her anytime" morgan said

We started walking out of the room to go and see Ursula but on the way, Reid said "I need to stop by a book store and get a copy of empty planet, I wanna reread it before we talk to the author, I haven't read it since I was six."

"Really? Me too, that was the age I was telling you about, S_Reid" I said

"I was riding my big wheel at six" said Morgan

"Do you mind it will only take ten minutes" he asked

"Please!" I whimpered

"To buy it or read it?" asked Gideon

"Both" we said

"Really?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, I read 18,000 words per minute"

"Ahh 20,000 for me"

"Show off"

We went inside the bookstore and it was like a race to see who could find it first. Eventually both of our hands touched because we both had the same copy.

"uhh ,umm you can have it" said Spencer then he let go

"no its fine, you can have it" I pulled out the book and handed it to him

"No you get it, I'll read it later"

"There is a personal cause bomber out there, now get the book Spencer"

"No, you take it."

"fine then lets go to the desk."

Spencer started walking toward the desk, but when he turned around I shoved the book in his bag. He eventually found it but I was long gone by then. He found me later at the cash register.

"I cannot believe you"

"Yes, you can, I did a sneak attack. and they had another copy."

"But you shoved it in my bag"

I had just finished paying for the books"yes, so you can get it. now lets go"

"Let me pay for it..wait"

Then to Spencer's surprise..I had paid it for him.

"Uhh sir, she already paid..you should listen to your girlfriend" said the cashier

"Whoa, no sorry we are not together. I have a boyfriend already, and would never. I mean not would never but like he's just nevermind_" I said

"Wait what?"

"Okay, i paid for both of our books, uhh cashier can you give him a bag, anyway you wouldn't listen and he said to listen to your girlfriend which would be me."

"Umm sir we are not dating" said Spencer

"Whatever" said the cashier

We walked toward the car and went off. Then we drove all the way to Ursula Kent's office.

There she showed us her necklace that guess what...had a robot with an arrow through it.

Reid and I later decided to speed read to see which one of us finishes first. Ursula looked at us and was amazed so much.

Back at the station we were writing the sequence of events to the story. Then Spencer was in the middle of saying something to the team.

"In fact his mother's incredibly proud of his final act, as if it was an ultimate fulfilllness of his destiny. It's like it was proof that she was right to have given him up in the first place.

*****EVEN LATER ON*****

We had found the unsub and were on our way back to Quantico.

"Let me save you the trouble Reid. I'm never going to comic con with you" said JJ "Gin"

"Wait"

"I'm beating a genius"

"Genius Dr. Reid let you win"

*****Back at Quantico*****

"Guys I need you to come in please...without your pupil."

Morgan, JJ, Gideon, Hotch, and Garcia walked inside the conference room.

"So how were your mentors" asked Gideon

"They were cool, I liked them." said Hotch

"Yeah they are just like us" said JJ

"I am looking forward to any other cases we have with them" said Garcia

"You know which ones I think were the best...Reid and his pupil. It was scary, it was like it was two Reids!" said Morgan

"Yes!" said Everyone else

"You mean Scarlett Martinez, she's Reid's pupil." said Gideon

"Well she is just like Reid"

"I'm pretty scared, now we have like two Reids"


End file.
